A Father's Day to Remember
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Andy gives Sam a gift that he will remember for the rest of his life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. In my house it is always a joke that Mother's Day is a bigger deal than Father's Day so this is for all you fathers out there – Happy Father's Day!

* * *

><p>He half woke and glanced at the clock. It was too early to be awake. As he was pulled back into the land of slumber, he instinctively reached for his wife. He was shocked when he realized the bed was empty. She never got up early; she normally had to rush every morning.<p>

He stretched and then started to sit up when he heard footsteps. He knew right away that she was coming towards the bed. He was surprised when she didn't climb into bed next to him (after all, she slept closer to the door). Instead, she came around the bed and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Morning sweetheart. Happy Father's Day!" She dropped a card on the bed before skipping out of the room.

He might have been half asleep but her statement shocked him into a fully alert state. After they had gotten married, they agreed not to celebrate Mother's Day or Father's Day until they had children of their own. They would host or be invited out to barbeques or get-togethers with friends, but it just didn't feel right to be celebrating the day before they were actually parents. Was she mad because he had given her flowers on Mother's Day and this was her payback? He had apologized, some kid was selling for a non-profit organization and he felt bad for the kid.

He sat up and took the envelope in his hands. It felt a little heavy for a card. He opened the flap and pulled out the card.

It was a generic card, one of the ones that she liked to use when she gave cards. After he married her, he discovered that she liked to buy cards with words on the front but nothing inside so she could pen her own message. She spent time and effort on the cards, and people appreciated the time she spent and the poems she chose. His sister had been delighted with the card "they" sent her for her birthday and proudly displayed it for all her friends. (It made his life harder because he actually had to find something really special for her birthday and their anniversary but the smile she had given him lit up the room and made his hours of effort worth it.)

As he glanced at the front, he realized it was the same card she had chosen for her father. He ignored the words on the front of the card; curious as to what she wrote in the interior. Slowly, he opened the card. His eyes were immediately drawn to the right side of the card, where she had written something, although he absently noted that there was something heavy taped onto the left side of the card.

He was surprised at the shortness of the note. Her notes were normally four lines at the minimum and in poetic style for part of it.

Dear Sam,  
>If you haven't already, look at the left side of the card. I love you.<p>

She didn't even sign her name.

He quickly turned his attention to the left side of the card. He recognized the stick right away and quickly turned it over. When he saw that it was positive he smiled. Now it made sense why she didn't sign the card, she assumed he would just glance to the left.

At that moment Andy walked back into the room with a tray of food. "Happy Father's Day and many more!" she said with a grin.

Sam stared at her. "Seriously? How long have you known?" He was still trying to take in the fact that they were going to be parents.

Andy smiled and handed him the tray so she could climb into bed. "A few days. I wanted to find the perfect way to tell you but I couldn't think of anything. As I was writing out the poem we chose for my father, I thought to tell you with a Father's Day card." She curled up against him. She wasn't really hungry and the idea of food was making her stomach churn but she wanted to make it special for Sam.

Sam kissed her gently. "Well, I think this is perfect." He offered Andy food and then apologized when she shook her head. "Are you okay?"

Andy nodded. "I'm fine. I just get a little queasy in the morning."

Sam kissed her again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It is part of the adventure. Now eat before it gets cold!"

"Yes ma'am." He teased before turning to the food.

He ate quickly and then the two of them prepared for their shift.

* * *

><p>Hours later they return home from shift with smiles on their faces. Although it was a little late, they still had decided on a barbeque to celebrate Father's Day. Oliver, Zoe, and the girls joined them, along with Andy's father.<p>

As Sam stood at the grill drinking a beer, he constantly glanced at Andy. His gaze lingered on her stomach, wondering what it would look like in a few months as it expanded to accommodate their child growing within.

After a few minutes, Andy came over and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "You have to stop doing that" she whispered. Her tone had an edge of seriousness to it.

Sam couldn't figure out why she was upset. He turned to kiss her on the forehead. "Why?" He knew exactly what she was talking about but didn't understand why it bothered her.

Andy giggled. "Sam, I don't want people to know yet. If you keep doing that, Oliver, Zoe, and my Dad are all going to start asking."

Sam sighed and kissed her again, this time on the lips. "Fine." He kissed her again, this time lingering on her lips until Oliver yelled at him not to burn the food. He tried to hold back and later that night prided himself that he only slipped a few times.

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

Sam woke when Andy slipped out of the bed. "Go back to sleep" she whispered as she left.

A while later she returned, carrying a precious bundle. Sam sat up, grinning. He held out his hands and Andy deposited the bundle before disappearing.

Sam kissed his daughter's forehead. "Hi cookie" he murmured as he rocked her gently. Their daughter cooed softly before turning her head in Sam's chest. She fell asleep.

Sam shifted to a more comfortable position and leaned back against the pillows. He had a feeling as to why Andy hadn't returned. She was probably preparing 'breakfast in bed' which was fine, considering he had done it for her on Mother's Day. He was just happy that she made sure their daughter was fed first. Having a child was an experience that no one could prepare them for but now they both put the needs of their daughter before their own.

Sam glanced at his sleeping daughter and smiled again, remembering the previous year. The way Andy told him would cause that Father's Day to be one that he remembered and cherished for the rest of his life but this year, he really was a father and he had a beautiful wife and baby and couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>A.N. This didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to but I felt that I owed it to those men in my life who are father figures to me who I can go to for advice for any problems.<p> 


End file.
